pinkdowlgfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blades
The Blades were a Criminal Penguin Gang operating from 2018-2019 and notable for being the last Penguin Gang and its members being some of the last penguins. They committed many crimes including Mugging, robbery, murder, stealing, selling stolen goods, breaking out of prison, assault, extortion and avoiding taxes. They were established by The Boss, one of 3 remaining penguins who wished to bring about a new generation of penguins. After much discussion, the name “The Blades” was agreed upon, they immediately started committing crimes, varying from bank robbery, to stealing the Crown Jewels, to attempting to steal Pinkdowlg’s cushion. They were captured in the later a put in prison. However the other penguins helped them escaped. Though some fear penguins, they were seen as very stupid and many hid us sheds, walked into a police station and once, when a group of penguins were caught, they claimed to be woodlice, the majority of these were either executed or sentenced to long prison sentences. When a Penguin was captured, the other penguins dreaded having to inform The Boss due to his short temper and propensity to yell profanities at the Penguin delivering the bad news. The blades was split into several parts including: an Antarctic Base, a French Base, A base in the Scottish Hebrides, a bade under a castle, a submarine and a cruse ship. Each base would serve as a base to commit crime from, there were also many smaller “temporary” bases. The Blades stole a plane from a French Airport, The on the advice of a Penguin, particularly skilled at making money, they set up casinos and their taking increased to over £400,000 a week. They then turned their attention to piracy. However were often unlucky and rarely came across ships carrying valuables. They once came across a ship carrying valuables for PinkDowlg, however they let it past as they feared retribution. They attacked a cruise ship, however once of the passengers, a frog called Margaret ripped out the throat of the Penguin who attacked her and permanently scarred the other one. The penguins trained the penguin chicks how to use computers, and one, (Einstein] became particularly good at hacking, so he was able to hack into many government websites and steal several £Trillion. The penguins befriended a frog called James, a frog who was previously friends with penguins. They stole several boats for him, including a yacht belonging to a very rich animal, the yacht was taken back by its original owner, but James stole it again, with the owner it it and then pushed him out. This caused for James To have to go into hiding, at first on a nuclear submarine, but he then moved to an Island and then to the S.S Penguin where he and his wife would spend a long time with Penguins. The penguins continues to steal yachts, including one belonging to a dead Russian Oligarch. They were confined to the cruise ship and island for several months and were John C. Star supporters. In August 2019 they made an agreement with a Gang of Octopodes to sell wires that the octopodes stole and to half the profits, however when Wellington found out about this, he made a massive amount of the items to devalue them, do the penguins would get no money. After their initial plan was a failure, they moved onto Extortion. They would order barnacles to attach themselves to a ship then demand money for them to leave, however when this happened, instead of giving the penguins money, called Maude who ordered the barnacles off the ship. They obeyed her eventually and the ship was repainted with anti-barnacle paint. They then started to sell pearls, however they did not pay taxes. As they were supports of John C. Star, they were tortured, in the case of The Boss and [Einstein) and the remaining penguins were eaten. On the 28th August 2019, a conspiracy theory had appeared that penguins were still alive in South America, however after extensive searches, none were found.